Glee Fictional Season - 5x11 - Vegas
by Karrio
Summary: Finn's Birthday Weekend
1. Press Release

**5.11 - Vegas**

_Singers: _

Rachel Berry (Group Number x2)

Santana Lopez (Group Number x2)

Dani Harper (Group Number x2, Duet)

Kurt Hummel (Group Number x2, Duet)

Blaine Anderson (Group Number x2, Duet)

Finn Hudson (Group Number)

Janice Christy (Duet)

_Songs:_

Viva Las Vegas - Elvis Presley (Rachel, Santana, Dani, Kurt, Blaine and Finn)

Birthday Song - Carole King (Dani, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Kurt and Blaine)

Fix a Heart - Demi Lovato (Janice and Dani Duet)

I don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith (Blaine and Kurt)

_Teasers_

Finn's birthday weekend in Vegas

We learn more of Dani's past

Finn runs into the young boy and his family

_Special Guest Stars_

Simon Cowell as Jerry Lios

Victoria Justice as Janice Christy


	2. Chapter 2

**5.11 - Vegas**

**Last time on Glee: **Finn and Jean were found alive and are doing well now. Thanks to Sam and Marley, they New Directions have reconciled. Artie is hard at work making his film debut. Will still hasn't told the New Directions that he won't be back this year. Heck, we still don't know if The New Directions will be back either. And that's what you missed on Glee.

**New York - Tuesday**

**Kurt: **_He stretched and yawned on the couch, tired of watching TV. He currently was on his weekend off. He turned the TV set off and went to look outside the window. He muttered to himself as Rachel walked into the room. _Maybe a trip will be good.

**Rachel: **_She teased Kurt as she went into her "bedroom" and shut the curtain to change. _Talking to yourself?

**Kurt: **_He groaned. _At least that way, I won't be bored.

**Rachel: **_She came out of her room and started to make some lunch. _Guessing your weekend off isn't off to a roaring start?

**Kurt: **_He flopped down on the couch. _No. Wish we could take a road trip.

**Rachel: **_She pursed her lips as she flipped her grilled cheese. _We should take a road trip. We could celebrate Finn's birthday as well.

**Kurt: **_His eyes lit up as he got an idea. _What about Vegas?

**Rachel: **_She plated her grilled cheese and sat down on the couch. _Vegas sounds like a good idea. I've always wanted to see Celine Dion live. I could see her show and learn something.

**Kurt: **Do you have the weekend off?

**Rachel: **_She put her plate down and took out her phone. _I will in a bit. _She called Gunther and said she was going away for a few days this weekend. After a few moments, she hung up. _

**Kurt: **_He was looking at Rachel. _Well?

**Rachel: **_She grinned. _Gunther wasn't happy but he said I could take the weekend off.

**Santana: **_She brought Dani to the loft. _And this is our place. You are more then welcome to stay here whenever you want. _She then noticed Rachel and Kurt sitting on the couch. _Hey you two.

**Dani: **_She smiled at Rachel. _Hey Rachel. _She nodded at Kurt. _Hello

**Santana: **Oh yeah. Forgot you hadn't met Kurt before. _She introduces them. _This is Kurt. Kurt this is Dani. She works at the diner.

**Kurt: **_He smiled at her. _Nice to meet you Dani.

**Dani: **_She smiled back. _Likewise.

**Finn: **_He and Blaine got back from doing some grocery shopping. _Full house I see.

**Blaine: **_He set the bags on the counter. _The streets are packed. I have been here for a month and half now, and I am still not used to it.

**Kurt: **_He giggled and hugged Blaine. _I've been here a year and I still haven't gotten used to it. Oh yeah. Finn, Blaine this is Dani. _He nodded at Dani. _Dani, this Blaine, my boyfriend and Finn, Rachel's boyfriend.

**Blaine: **_He smiled at Dani. _Nice to meet you Dani.

**Finn: **_He grinned at Dani. _Same. _He placed his bags on the counter and hugged Rachel. _

**Dani: **_She smiled at both Finn and Blaine. _A pleasure.

**Kurt: **_With a look and a nod from Rachel, he cleared his throat. _Rachel and I are planning a Vegas trip this weekend. Would you guys like to join us? _With a resounding yes, he grinned. _Vegas Here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegas**

_The 6 friends have arrived in Las Vegas. As they drove through the streets, a familiar song came on the radio. Finn turned it up as they rolled down the window and sang along._

**Rachel, Finn**

_Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire_

**Kurt, Blaine**  
_Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher_

**Santana, Dani**  
_There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare_

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Dani, Santana**  
_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

**Rachel, Kurt**  
_Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'  
And your one armbandits crashin'_

**Finn, Santana**  
_All those hopes down the drain  
Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime_

**Blaine, Dani**  
_Turnin' night into daytime  
If you see it once  
You'll never be the same again_

**Santana**  
_I'm gonna keep on the run_

**Dani**  
_I'm gonna have me some fun_

**Finn**  
_If it costs me my very last dime_

**Blaine**  
_If I wind up broke up well_

**Kurt**  
_I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time_

**Rachel**  
_I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got_

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Dani, Santana**  
_Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,  
Viva, Viva Las Vegas_

**New York**

**Artie: **_He was on his set, directing Marley and Jake through their last scene. _Last scene guys. Lets end this movie on a high note. And Action! _The last scene was with Jenny (p__ortrayed__ by Marley) and Phillip (portrayed by Jake). They are seen walking down a crowded Central Park. As they come to the familiar spot (in the movie), Phillip stops and comments on the people walking past them. Jenny nods, knowing where this was going. There was a silence for a few seconds as Phillip looks over at his fiancee. He swept her into his arms, and as music began to swirl around them, they danced as if they were the only two people in the park. You can see the pure joy in each face as they twirled around the pedestrians. The scene fades away with Jenny looking at Phillip's grave. She places down a single white rose. You can see sadness in her eyes. _End Scene!

**Marley: **_She sat down. _Is that it?

**Artie: **It is. I want to thank you all. We will take the rest of the week to edit it. Then next week, we will be in the New York Film Festival. Our first showing will be on Tuesday. Hopefully everyone can make it. We will be hosting a pre launch party beforehand. Now go on. Enjoy the rest of the week. If I need you guys, I will call or text. _Everyone left._

**Las Vegas**

**Finn: **_Rachel and Finn were the last two to check into their room. Once finished, they went up and placed their baggage in the room and went to meet their friends. _What does everyone want to do first?

**Santana: **I want to play blackjack first.

**Dani: **I have no idea.

**Santana: **_She invites Dani to join her. _Join me Dani and I will show you how to win. _Dani agreed and left with Santana._

**Kurt: **_He looked at Blaine. _Anything special you want to do Blaine?

**Blaine: **Not really.

**Kurt: **_He took Blaine's hand. _Why not go for a walk and see?

**Blaine: **Sounds good. _He left with Kurt. _

**Finn: **_Chuckles lightly. _Well babe. It's just us I guess.

**Rachel: **_She laughed and took Finn's hand. _That's fine with me.

**Finn: **I take it you already have a list?

**Rachel: **_She sticks her tongue out. _Of course. But I think taking Kurt and Blaine's lead and going for a walk is a good idea.

**Finn: **That does sound like a good idea. _They leave their hotel room._

**Casino **

**Santana: **_She was on a winning roll right now. Going table to table, she has managed to win $500. Dani couldn't believe the luck she had and apparently, from some of the looks of the other players, they couldn't either. Dani pointed it out to Santana. She caught the looks and agreed. _Lets go for some lunch. My treat.

**Dani: **_Her stomach rumbled. _My stomach is saying yes.

**Santana: **_She laughs as they left the casino. _What about the rest of you?

**Dani: **_She dramatically rolled her eyes. _The rest of me says yes as well.

**Janice: **Dani? Is that you?

**Dani: **_Hearing her name, and that voice, she sighed. She looked behind her and as expected, Janice was standing there. You can feel the awkwardness. _Hello.

**Janice: **How's it going?

**Dani: **It's going well.

**Janice: **_She notices Santana. _Hello. And you are?

**Santana: **_She started to feel uncomfortable around her. _I'm...

**Dani: **_She cut in. _She's my new girlfriend.

**Janice: **_She narrowed her eyes. _Why don't I believe you? _She took closer look at Santana and it dawned onto her who she was. _I recognize you.

**Santana: **Oh?

**Janice: **_She mimicked Santana's voice. _I like yeast in my bagel but not in my muffin.

**Santana: **_She sarcastically applauds her. _Good for you. You can recite lines.

**Janice: **_She shot her a venomous look and turns back to Dani. _I don't believe you and Yeast are a couple. I think it's a cover up and you are still in love with me.

**Dani: **Oh yeah? _She laid her hands on Santana's face and brought their lips together. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegas - Lunch**

**Dani: **_Once they were out of range from Janice, Dani turned to Santana. _Sorry for kissing you like that.

**Santana: **_Recovering from the shock. _I should have seen that coming but maybe a little warning, or a slight indication would have been nice.

**Dani: **She sat down on a bench. I should have. Sorry for that. Well, sorry for not saying anything. Not sorry for the kiss.

**Santana: **_She sat beside Dani and grinned at her. _It's cool. Who was she?

**Dani: **_She sighed. _Remember when I said my first love cheated on me? That was her. She won't stop texting and calling.

**Santana: **Have you spoke to her since that night?

**Dani: **A couple of times, but nothing really serious.

**Santana: **Maybe it's time for that talk.

**Dani: **Maybe. I don't know what to say though.

**Santana: **Maybe do it in a way you are comfortable with. _Dani looks at Santana __questionably__. _Singing.

**Dani: **_She thought about it. _Maybe I should.

**Santana: **Go for it. Vegas can wait. _Dani got up and after a quick smile at Santana, she left._

**That evening**

**Finn: **_Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, him and Santana were sitting by the Bellagio Fountains, watching the water jets dance in sync with a __Frank Sinatra's song. _What a beautiful sight.

**Kurt: **_He agreed. _Agreed. I've heard stories about these fountains but I kinda thought they were a bit exaggerated. But seeing them in person, I can tell they are very bit what the stories have said.

**Rachel: **_She noticed that Dani wasn't around. _Santana, where is Dani?

**Santana: **She ran into someone from her past. She's gone to make something right.

**Rachel: **That's good. It's always feels right to correct a wrong.

**Santana: **Like sending someone to a crack house? _She teases Rachel._

**Rachel: **There's that.

**Blaine: **_He was listening to the conversation but remained quiet. He was just content to be with Kurt. He leaned back a little, and that's when he heard someone playing Aerosmith. He turned back and grinned at the boy. He leaned in and whispered to him if he can turn it up. Once the boy did, Blaine began to sing along._

**Blaine**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping__  
__While you're far away and dreaming__  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever__  
__Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Finn, Rachel, Santana (and everyone in the crowd) watched as Kurt joined in._

**Blaine, Kurt**_  
__Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream would never do__  
__I'd still miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Kurt**_  
__Lying close to you feeling your heart beating__  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,__  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

**Blaine, Kurt**  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together__  
__And I just wanna stay with you__  
__In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing___

**Blaine**_  
__I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss_

**Kurt**_  
__Well, I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close__  
__I feel your heart so close to mine_

**Kurt**_  
__And just stay here in this moment__  
__For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

**Blaine, Kurt**_  
__Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream would never do__  
__and I'd still miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Everyone clapped as Blaine and Kurt ended the song. Finn was amongst them when he realized who the young lad was. Excusing himself, he went over to him._

**Finn: **Hey there buddy. How are you?

**Emile: **My name isn't buddy. It's Emile. And my dad has told me to never speak to strangers. _Just then, his dad came over._

**Jerry: **_He stands in front of his son. _Can I help you?

**Finn: **_He takes a step back. _I just wanted to see how your son is doing.

**Jerry: **_He takes a closer look at Finn. _I recongize you now. Sorry for sounding gruffy but this is Vegas. Can't be too careful.

**Finn: **_He agrees. _I understand completely well Sir.

**Jerry: **_He holds out his hand. _Please. Call me Jerry.

**Finn: **_He grasps his hand. _Finn.

**Jerry: **Finn, as in the Co Leader of the New Directions last year?

**Finn: **_His eyes widen in surprise. _You know about us?

**Jerry: **Yeah. I am the new principal, so it's my duty to review everything at McKinley.

**Finn: **Welcome to McKinley...

**Jerry: **_He cuts in. _And my first task is to figure out if I should cut the New Directions.

**Finn: **Wait. Why?

**Jerry: **With Mr. Schuester leaving next year, we have no coach for them. And quite frankly, we don't have enough funds to hire anyone.

**Finn: **Actually, I have an idea. My dad runs a tire shop in Lima and has offered to sponsor us for the year. Also, Breadstix has as well... in theory. And I can be their coach.

**Jerry: **_He studies Finn. _Oh yeah. I saw your placement application. Alright. I can work with that. Come in next week and we can make it official. But I will tell you this. I expect you to place at your sectionals next year. If you don't, I will have no choice but to cancel the club. _He extends his hand._

**Finn: **_He shakes his hand. _Thank you. I will make sure we place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Downtown Vegas**

**Dani: **_She spent her time walking downtown, hoping to run into Janice. Having no luck, she stopped and sat down on a bench, thinking. Finally, she got up and was about to leave when she saw Janice watching her at the other end. She walked toward her former crush. _Janice!

**Janice: **_She was torn between wanting to leave and talking to Dani. She lost that choice once Dani was in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at Dani. _Where is your yeast girl?

**Dani: **_She folded her arms. _Santana might be a lot of things, but yeast she ain't.

**Janice: **_She sneered. _Already tasted I see.

**Dani: **_She took a deep breath. _No I haven't though that is none of your business. In fact, the only reason I am talking to you is to set something straight.

**Janice: **Which is?

**Dani: **Janice, I got kicked out of my house for you. I gave you my heart, but what did you do? You slept with Mindy.

**Janice: **_She sneered again. _I didn't ask you to do that.

**Dani: **_She huffed and threw her hands up. _You know what Janice? I am done. I came looking for you to have a mature talk about us, but all you want to do is be childish. All this time, I've felt bad because I haven't been able to talk to you about it. But now, I don't care. You and Mindy deserve each other. _She walked away, leaving Janice with a hurtful look. As Dani walked away, she began to sing._

**Dani**

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you__  
__And if I'm not the best then you're stuck__  
__I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind__  
__Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_Janice joined in on the chorus, as we see a split screen with her walking through the crowd in Vegas and Dani walking the opposite way._

**Dani, Janice**_  
__And I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart_

**Janice**_  
__Even though I know what's wrong__  
__How could I be so sure__  
__If you never say what you feel, feel__  
__I must have held your hand so tight__  
__You didn't have the will to fight__  
__I guess you needed more time to heal_

**Dani, Janice**_  
__Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart_

**Dani (Janice)**_  
__Ooh, (ooh)__  
__Whoa, (whoa)__  
__Yeah_

**Janice (Dani)**  
_Ooh, (ooh)__  
__Whoa, (whoa)__  
__Whoa, (whoa)__  
__Oh, (oh)__  
__Yeah_

**Dani, Janice**  
_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh no, no, no__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh no, no, no__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__You never really can fix my heart_

_Scene goes blank_

**Later that Night**

**Finn: **_He was laying on the bed when Kurt walked in and shut the door. Finn looked up at Kurt. _Everything Ok Kurt?

**Kurt: **_He came and sat down on the bed. _Everything is good. I wanted to talk about the proposal idea.

**Finn: **Ah.

**Kurt: **Don't worry. Blaine, Santana, Dani and Rachel are making a surprise cake for you. Just act surprise when they give it to you tomorrow.

**Finn: **Can you help me with a surprise face?

**Kurt: **Really Finn?

**Finn**: _Chuckles._ Guess not.

**Kurt: **I don't have alot of time. Said I needed to go to the bathroom. Next week, I am hoping to meet with Blaine's parents to ask for their blessing. I was hoping you would be there.

**Finn: **I would be happy to. If I may make a suggestion. See if Burt and Mom can come as well. It may go smoother, considering...

**Kurt: **That is true. Before Rachel interrupted us at the hospital, you were about to say something?

**Finn: **Yeah. I was gonna ask if you wanted to make it a double proposal?

**Kurt: **_He was surprised. _Are you sure?

**Finn: **Of course I am Kurt. We are planning to live together in New York at some point right? And, if I do recall, you kinda owe me a duet.

**Kurt: **I agree. I would be cool. _He arched his eyebrows at Finn's last remark. _And how do I owe you a duet?

**Finn: **You blew me off for our showcase.

**Kurt: **_He held up his hand. _Woah there Finn. I didn't blow you off. Rachel got that small jealous look like when she couldn't have a solo in school. And look what happened. You two are back together.

**Finn: **_He grinned at his brother. _Point taken.

**Kurt: **_He grinned back. _But I do agree. I think it's time for a Hudson/Hummel duet. _He thinks a moment. _You should invite LeRoy and Hiram to our get together.

**Finn: **That sounds like a great idea. I will call them tomorrow.

**Kurt: **_He gets up and heads to the door. _I better get back downstairs. We will have to make more arrangements next week. _He left the room._


	6. Chapter 6

**Next day**

**Rachel: **_She woke up before Finn and just stayed snuggled against him. She stayed that way for a few moments before she lightly kissed him on the cheek. _Happy Birthday!

**Finn: **_Without opening his eyes, he grinned and wrapped Rachel in a hug. _Thank you.

**Rachel: **_She giggled. _You are now officially an adult.

**Finn: **_He opened his eyes and grinned at Rachel. _In that case, can I have pancakes for breakfast?

**Rachel: **Uh oh.

**Finn: **_He grins again. _What about respecting your elders missy?

**Rachel: **_She sticks her tongue at him. _No fair. _She kisses Finn. _Fine. Pancakes it is.

**Finn:** _He squeezes his arms._ I love you.

**Rachel: **I love you as well Finn. _She got out of his embrace and went to the bathroom. _I will miss this.

**Finn: **_He got out of bed and began to make it. _It won't be for long.

**Rachel**: _She was brushing her teeth._ I know. It will be a long couple of months though.

**Finn: **Time will fly by and in no time flat, you will be starring on Broadway.

**Rachel: **You will be there right? For my opening show?

**Finn: **_He came behind her, and kissed her head. _I wouldn't miss it for anything.

**Rachel: **Do you promise?

**Finn: **Of course I do.

**Rachel: **Good. _She spit and rinsed her mouth. _Has Will mentioned anything to the club about not returning next year?

**Finn: **_He left the bathroom and got changed. _Not yet.

**Rachel: **_She came out of the bathroom and Finn went in. Rachel sent a quick message to the others and then got dressed. _I'm sure he will say something. It's only a couple of weeks before school starts.

**Finn: **Hopefully it will be soon. I don't want to be the one to say anything. That should be his job.

**Rachel: **_She held out her arm. _Well Finn. Are you ready for the world to see the Adult Version of you?

**Finn: **_He took her arm. _I suppose I am. It can't be all that different. _They left the room. As they entered the breakfast parlor, his friends started singing and they brought out the cake they made last night._

**Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Dani, Rachel**

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

**Rachel**_  
__I want to do something special for you,_

**Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Dani**_  
__It's your birthday, and you're special too. __  
__So I brought some guabs from the outter guab zoo.__  
__They honk (honk) and squak (squak) and sing just for you..._

**Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Dani, Rachel**_  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You! _

**Blaine, Kurt**_  
__Open your eyes, here's a present.__  
__More crazy creatures; don't worry they're pleasant._

**Santana, Dani**_  
__They're upside down weets on inside out swings,__  
__They do things backwords, and backwords they sing..._

**Rachel**_  
__Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yppah Yadhtrib Ot Ouy!__  
__Which means:_

**Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Dani, Rachel**_  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__There's a party, a party today.__  
__A once a year occasion!__  
__A party (party), it's comin' your way,__  
__Your birthday celebration!_

___Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__I wanted to tell you in my own special way, __  
__But you're extra special, so have a great day!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!__  
__Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

**Finn: **_He was touched. _Thank you.

**Blaine: **One year older and wiser.

**Finn: **_He went to cut a piece of cake. As he was cutting it, Santana went behind him and buried his face into it while laughing. _Hey!

**Rachel: **_She was having trouble containing her laughter. She came over and wiped his face. _All better?

_Unknown to the group, someone took a picture of that._

**Next Week on Glee:**

_We see a scene with Hiram, LeRoy, Burt, Carole, Pierre and Lisa Anderson, Kurt and Finn sitting around a table. Burt is seeing having words with Pierre._

"...What?.."

_Quinn talks with Puck._

"... Move to New Haven with me..."

_Rachel, Kurt, Finn meet's Blaine's aunt._

"...This is Aunty Lea..."

_Tina, Marley, Jake, Puck, Artie, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike are seen walking the red carpet._


End file.
